


Rhythm

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra dances with people, but not him. Varric wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:- you’ve been grinding on all my friends but not on me it’s been four hours I’m drunk my ego is hurt I want an explanation

"You're the Seeker, right?"

"... yes?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"... excuse me?"

"You've been grinding on Hawke for an hour. Before that it was Rivaini, and before that you were in a Hendyr sandwich. What's. Wrong. With. Me?"

"How many double whiskies -"

"Thatisnothepointwhywontyoudancewithme."

_Bum-fzzbum-fzzbum-fzzbum-fzz._

"I mean, come on! I'm not that bad looking, and my rhythm's okay -"

"Varric."

"- and you know my name - wait, you know my name?"

" _Everyone_ knows your name."

"... point."

"Would you like to dance?"

"No. I just want to know why you _don't_."

"I never said I did not."

"... come again?"

"Maybe I simply got tired before it was your turn."

"Now you're just being cruel."

"Perhaps. Or maybe I am simply using stories against you."

"... okay, you're good."

"It is getting late, I should go."

"It's barely 2am! Stay and dance with me."

"Varric -"

"I won't even get handsy! Wait, hang on. I can't promise that."

"Oh?"

"Six double whiskies, and you're really hot."

"You... you think so?"

"Well, yeah. Why else would I be annoyed that you won't dance with me?"

"... Varric, can I tell you the truth?"

"Sure. Whether I'll believe it or not is -"

"I did not dance with you because... because I was afraid I would not stop at dancing."

"... huh?"

"What I mean to say is -"

"Oh, I get what you mean to say, Seeker. I'm just having a hard time processing it."

"Forget I said it. I should go -"

"Oh, no you don't. I'm getting my dance. And then you're getting your more-than-dancing."

"Varric!"

"And I am _definitely_ getting handsy..."

*

The scrape of a lock, badly opened.

“Fucking - balls, why can’t I -”

“Eight double whiskies.”

“Yeah, alright, it was a meteorological question.”

“Rhetorical.”

“Bless you.”

“Varric - Varric, turn the key the other way.”

“Oh. Oh, gotcha. Nice one, Seeker. Beauty and brains.”

“Flatterer.”

“Come in. Got some vodka somewhere -”

“You need sleep, Varric.”

“I need to sleep, yes. With you.”

“Varric -”

“C’mere.”

“Var- mmf. _Mmm_.”

“ _Mmhm_.”

“Varric, I am serious.”

“So am I.”

“That is my belt - Varric! You need to -”

“Do I have to keep kissing you to get you to stop telling me what to do?”

“I am - ah -”

“That’s better. Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“Varric -”

“You really liked the dancing, didn’t you?”

“Yes - oh, Maker, Varric -”

“I wanted to do this in the club, but apparently you get thrown out for that sort of thing.”

“ _Hah_ \- _hah_ \- please -”

“Oh, now you’re not going to tell me to sleep?”

“ _Varric_ -”

“That’s it, Seeker. That’s it.”

“Please - Varric, I want - ah! I want you -”

“Hate to point it out, but you’ve got three of my fingers alrea- _hng._ ”

“I want _this._ ”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Mm. Upstairs, dwarf.”

“Commanding. I like that.”

“I will bear that in mind - this door?”

“Next one.”

“You live with -”

“Used to. Hawke only recently moved out.”

“I see.”

“Now, where were we - mmf. _Mmm_.”

“Fuck me, Varric.”

“Say that again.”

“Fuck me, Var- _ah!_ ”

“ _Fuuuuck.”_

“Maker - yes -”

“Hold onto me.”

“Why - _oh_. Oh, _fuck_.”

“That’s why.”

“Smug -”

“Deservedly so, I think.”

“You are not the only one who can make things interesting.”

“Yeah? How - ohsweetMakerhowareyou _doing_ that -”

“I believe they are called Kegels.”

“Shit, you’re fucking _wonderful_.”

“Varric, I want to come. I want to -”

“I can help with that.”

“Oh - oh, _yes_ \- yes, just like that -”

“Fuck, you’re hot. It’s just unfair to the rest of the world how hot you are.”

“Shut up and fuck me -”

“I can talk - ah, _fuck_ \- I can talk and rock your world at the same - _ha_ -”

_“Shut. Up.”_

“Fuck. Come with me, Seeker -”

“Cassandra - my name is -”

“Ah, fuck, _Cassandra_ -”

“Yes - yes, Varric, yes yes _yes_ -”

“ _Nngh_ \- hah… fuck.”

“That… that was -”

“Yeah. Fuck.”

“Varric - ah! Put me down!”

“Gladly. In bed.”

“Oh. Well, then.”

“Mm. S’nice.”

“Varric?”

“You’re nice. Stay with me.”

“Varric.”

“Stay. I’ll make you pancakes in the morning and we’ll fuck again.”

“Varric -”

“Please. I want you to stay.”

“Varric, you are lying on my arm.”

“Oh. Sorry. Better?”

“Mm, much.”

“Good.”

“I wanted to stay, you know. But… thank you, for wanting me to.”

“Are you seriously thanking me for - you know what, nevermind. C’mere. Blanket’s a mess.”

“That is hardly my fault.”

“Sure it isn’t. Andraste’s ass, you’re all elbows.”

“That is definitely not my fault.”

“Uh huh.”

“Mm. You are right. This is nice.”

“Told you - _mm_. What was that for?”

“Should I not have kissed -”

“No - I mean, yes, kissing, always great. But why -”

“You are rather slow. I _like_ you, Varric.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“No, it’s just… I thought you didn’t.”

“ _Varric_. We just fucked each other senseless, and you -”

“That’s different. And great. This… this is unexpected. And amazing.”

“I - I am glad you think so.”

“For the record, Seeker - Cassandra, I like you too.”

“Good.”

“Just good?”

“Depends on your pancakes.”

“Shit, you’re gonna hold me to that, aren’t you?”

“Definitely. And I believe you also promised more sex…?”

“Oh, that I can definitely deliver on…”


End file.
